


Party Animal

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, allurance, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Come on, princess, lighten up and have some fun for a change. I know that somewhere deep down inside of you, there’s a party animal in there just waiting to be let loose.”“There’s an animal inside of me?”





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Allura and Lance being cute together, because I can. Originally posted to my tumblr.

“May I have this dance, princess?”

Lance’s voice jolts Allura from her thoughts, and she looks up from the table that she’s been gazing at absently. “A lovely girl like you shouldn’t be sitting here all by herself.”

“Lance,” she says, teasing but with a hint of a warning.

He is undeterred. “It’s a party, princess, which means you should be dancing and having fun, not sitting here in the corner by yourself.”

Dancing. It’s been years since Allura danced. She’s forgotten exactly how long it’s been, but faint memories of tinkling music and complicated steps and her mother’s laughter remind her that she used to love it. “But the ambassador-”

“You finished the negotiations already, right?” Lance asks. Allura nods. “And the ambassador is currently indulging himself,” Lance says, gesturing over to the punch bowl. “Which means that you should too!” 

Allura still looks reluctant. “Come on, princess, lighten up and have some fun for a change. I know that somewhere deep down inside of you, there’s a party animal in there just waiting to be let loose.”

She frowns. “There’s an animal inside of me?”

“Ah, never mind,” Lance says hastily. He offers his hand to her. “C'mon, princess, this music is perfect for a salsa.”

“Is that a type of earth dance?” Allura asks, her face scrunched with confusion. She’s adorable when she’s confused.

“Indeed. Don’t you worry, my dear princess, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
